Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2
''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2 ''is a 2019 crossover fighting game developed by Grumpyface Studios and Cartoon Network Games and published by Outright Games for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. It is the sequel to Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Characters Veterans: *Ben Tennyson (Teenage) (Ben 10) *Chowder & Kimchi (Chowder) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) *Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Aku (Samurai Jack) Newcomers: * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rex (Generator Rex) * K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) * Steven (Steven Universe) * Clarence (Clarence) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) * Space Ghost (Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls) * Robin (Teen Titans Go!) * Festro (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) * Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Duncan (Firebreather) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Moxy & Flea (The Moxy Show) DLC: * Black Hat (Villainous) * Ivandoe (The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe) * Juniper Lee (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) * Ed, Edd & Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Emmet (The Lego Movie) Voice Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson (Teenage), Vilgax * Nicki Jones as Chowder (Archive) * C.H. Greenblatt as Kimchi * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Brian Doyle Murray as Captain K'nuckles * Ben Diskin as Numbuh One * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Sean Marquette as Mac (Archive) * Keith Ferguson as Bloo * Candi Milo as Dexter * Frank Welker as Monkey * Greg Eagles as Grim * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Mandy * Phil LaMarr as Jack, Flea * David Coburn as Captain Planet * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Greg Cipes as Kevin E. Levin * Jeff Glen Bennett as Johnny Bravo * Tom Kane as Him * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson (Young), Unikitty, Raven * John DiMaggio as Scotsman, Jake Notes * Teen Titans Go!, Looney Tunes,'' Unikitty!, ''Tom and Jerry and The Lego Movie are the only series represented that are not from Cartoon Network. Nicktoons Programs broadcast by Nicktoons, List of Category:Video games